


Delivery

by orphan_account



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Veld's characterisation and surname/name of wife created by Drakonlily so all due credit there!
Relationships: Reeve Tuesti & Veld, Veld/Veld's Wife
Kudos: 2





	Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Veld's characterisation and surname/name of wife created by Drakonlily so all due credit there!

There was a sense of excitement in the air, though perhaps a more discerning word would be _anticipation_ or _accomplishment_ between the two men that sat side by side on a sofa in the Turk Directors office. 

Veld however was uncharacteristically fidgeting, a PHS being twirled between fingers and a staccato tap, tap, tap at his foot. Reeve was still poring over his latest designs for the reactor installations, which had recently been given the green light and was to be his first legacy as Director within Shinra Electric Power Company.

Yet it was another legacy that had bought them to this moment. So here they were, sat together with minds on separate matters, as they awaited the phone call from the medical floor. Reeve scribbled something in the margins of his notes and peered up at Veld, “So, who’s this Tseng I keep hearing about?”

It was his offer to distract the older man’s attention, although he was genuinely curious about the new Wutaian that had apparently been causing so much of a stir. Veld took the bait, it was work. He shrugged as he pocketed the PHS, at least for a time, before answering, “Still in medical. Kid’s got some nerve.”

A grin that would frighten Bahamut himself spread across Veld’s lips, “Thinking he has some potential too. Give me a couple of years and-”

A tinny vibration erupted in Veld’s breast pocket, the smile dropping from his features as he glanced across at Reeve. There was nothing the engineer had seen that would shake Veld but as he started to feel himself grin back he noticed just the briefest hint of nerves in Veld’s returning smirk.

Veld was on his feet before Reeve could even process the movement, answering the call and keyed out of the door before Reeve had even got up from the sofa. He huffed around his smile, ordered his files together and walked out, keylocking the door behind him. 

Reeve had decided upon giving them all the time they needed but it was a mere three hours later he felt an insistent buzzing in his trousers. Pulling out the phone a message blared across the front screen:

> _A girl. Come down now or I’ll sic the new recruits on you._

When he arrived in the sterile white of the private hospital bay, Reeve was hushed in to the dimmed light by a cute red-haired nurse. Veld’s wife, Laura, was fast asleep in the bed, looking exhausted yet peacefully serene. The Turk Director himself was stood up in the corner, pride writ strong over his features as he held a bundle of blankets within his arms. 

A subtle motion beckoned Reeve over, a sense of happiness for the other man intermingled with a melancholy all of his own. Reeve put a smile on his face however and peered down. An alarmingly wrinkled red and tiny human form nestled in the swaddling cloths squeezed blinks back up at him with milky brown eyes. “Have you chosen a name?” Reeve spoke in low whispers to Veld as his fingers gently touched the side of the blanket.

“We’d already decided beforehand. Felicia.” Felicia decided at that moment to give a straining looking yawn, as Veld rocked her back to down to settling before asking, “Do you want to hold her?”

Reeve shook his head, and answered, “No, this is fine.” Though he did waggle two fingers above the newborn babe, smiling more warmly and added directly to the girl, “It is nice to meet you finally, Felicia Dragoon.”


End file.
